


The Road Back

by zibal_01



Series: Controlling Colby [14]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	The Road Back

**The Road Back**

The cabin had been cleared as Don requested, the only agents remaining being Megan and David.  Don could see Ian and Billy standing just outside where the door had been; guarding the entrance.  Under different circumstances, Don would have smiled, but the near broken agent beside him prevented that.  He guided Colby to the bathroom.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Colb," Don murmured.  "Why don't you have a shower while I go and find your clothes?"  As Don turned to leave, Colby grabbed his arm.

"Please.  Stay.  Don't leave me," he sobbed.  "I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, " Don replied softly.  As Colby showered, Don leant against the wall, thinking.  _Could Colby be put back together?    Would he get through this?  Did he trust Don enough to let him help him get through this?_ He noticed the shower water had a red tinge to it.  King's blood washed easily off Colby's body.  Physically, Don knew Colby was strong, but he did not know if he could survive this emotionally.

As Colby stepped out of the shower, Don handed him a towel.  Their fingers brushed; the twitch of Colby's cock not going unnoticed by Don.  Colby wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I...um...I'd better go and find your clothes now," Don mumbled, before dashing out of the door.  Colby watched him go, feeling lost and alone.

*****

Don stepped out of the bathroom.  "Have you seen Colby's clothes?" he asked Megan and David.  Both shook their head.  A search of the cabin turned up nothing.

"Now what?" Megan enquired.  "He can't go home naked."

"Or in King's clothes..." David muttered.

"I don't know," Don replied.

Ian Edgerton had overheard the conversation from the doorway.  Stepping inside, he spoke.  "I've got some spares in my rucksack.  It's in the SUV.  They should do to get Colby home in.  I'll just get them."

"Good.  Thanks, Ian," Don replied.  That was one less thing for him to worry about.  Ian returned with trousers and a shirt, which he handed to Don.

*****

Don returned to the bathroom.  Colby was standing where he had been when Don had left him.

"Colby, we couldn't find you clothes," Colby stared, vacantly, at Don.  "Ian Edgerton said you could borrow these."

"Thanks."  Colby took the proffered clothes, dressing quickly.  "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, Colby.  I'll give you a lift."  Don turned to the door; Colby didn't move.

"Don?  Will I have to give a statement?" Colby's voice was laced with anxiety.  "I really don't want to do that again..."

"I'll see what I can do.  With King dead, I imagine there will have to be a firearms' investigation, but you had no part in the shooting," Don hesitated, chewing his lip.  "I don't want to speak too soon Colby, but I think it's over."  Don smiled.  Hesitantly, he stepped towards Colby.  He wanted to hold Colby, protect him from the world - not to fail him again.

Colby had noticed Don's hesitant step.  Without preamble, he took Don in his arms, holding him tightly.  He knew his ordeal had effected Don; he had been unable to protect his agent.  Having admitted his feelings for Colby, that had to make his failure feel greater.  Their mouths met.  Promises of things to come passed between them.  In that moment the world was perfect.

*****

David and Megan turned as Don and Colby exited the bathroom. Colby looked as shadow of his former self, and Don was a little closer to him than was normal for a boss/employee relationship.  Glances were exchanged, but no words spoken.

"Hey, Colby," Megan spoke softly.  "How are you doing?"  She knew there was no point in asking if he was ok, because he obviously wasn't.

"I'm ok," he replied unconvincingly.  "Just want to go home now."

Megan nodded.  "If you need someone to talk to, you know where I am."

"Yeah.  Thanks."  Colby was starting to feel very self-conscious.  Don picked up on his increased anxiety and led him to the waiting SUV.  He climbed in, took a deep breath, then turned to Don.  "I'm gonna tell them what happened."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Colby paused.  "I'm actually surprised it hasn't spread right through the office already."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Colby sighed.  "Are you gonna sit here all day?"  He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the head support.  Don didn't push him for conversation; the silence was comfortable, comforting.

*****

Colby slept, uneasily, head full of visions of King; King kissing him; torturing him; raping him...  He woke with a start when Don turned the engine off.  Confusion overtook him when he realised that they weren't at his apartment.  He turned to question Don, but Don stopped him.

"I have to go back to the office, and I don't want to leave you alone," he explained.  "My dad doesn't know any details, just that you were abducted.  You can get some sleep, and I'll be back later."  Colby looked anxious.  "Colb, he won't ask anything of you.  Just... try to relax and get some rest."

Don led Colby into Charlie's home.  His dad was in the living room; Charlie was in the garage.  Without a word, Colby was taken to Don's old room; Don closed the door behind them, stepping close to Colby.  He carded his fingers through the younger man's hair.  Colby's eyes met his.

"You're gonna be ok, Colb," Don's tone was reassuring.  He sighed deeply.  "I wish I could stay with you."

"I'm scared, Don," Colby's voice was quiet.  "I... I don't understand how it all happened, how I became a victim."  His eyes started to fill.  "What if I can't stop it from happening again?"

"It's gonna take time, but we're all here for you.  No-one will treat you any differently," Don re-assured him, "at work, anyway.  You'll get through it - we'll get you through it."  Don's hand moved from Colby's hair to his neck.  He pulled him close, kissing him tenderly.  They parted slowly; reluctantly; both men wanting what neither was ready for.  It was too soon in their relationship; too soon for Colby after his assault; but, soon, they would be ready...

*****

After finding Colby some clothes to sleep in, Don turned to leave.  He couldn't do it; couldn't leave Colby.  He placed a call to Megan before stripping to his t-shirt and boxers.  Climbing into bed, he pulled Colby close; holding him as he drifted to sleep; protecting him from the inevitable nightmares; loving him.

The End

Follow-up series: Regaining Control

 


End file.
